onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fight Pages
Nami vs. Kalifa *Reason: Yeah the chapter, episode and arc summery pages will cover ALL the battles when done. We don't need this page, or any battle page. I thought we wrote them off the wikia anyway? *Nominator One-Winged Hawk 10:45, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Agrees: Don't forget events, they can cover up battles. For example, Nami Vs. Kalifa can be explained in Justice Tower Battle. So we should get rid of every Vs. Pages. Joekido 06:17, 29 June 2007 (UTC) And Again *List of fights, along with the fights pages, which I can't remember how to find... (I've had internet connections all week) *Reason: see forum topic *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 08:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The fight pages can be found from the List of fights page (sic), but also from the Events one. Since nothing really worthy has come out from the Forum discussion and since they are not updated I agree to delete them. Kdom 18:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but in order to be consistent, not only fight pages, but also Events page and all pages to unnamed explicitly events (like Skirmish at Goat Island) should be deleted + in the guidelines position regarding fights and events pages should be written. Ruxax 18:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::In agreement, as I said on the forum, guidelines will have to be written. Might called it something like "Deserving Page Guidelines". Ifn fact, the name is the only reason why I've NOT written a draft out... And why I'm asking, "anyone with ideas on the title?" lol. One-Winged Hawk 06:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::So whats going on here with these? One-Winged Hawk ::::Nobody answers anything, so it seems that everybody agrees with deletion or doesn't care. However, at first I think we need concrete list of pages to be deleted. Imho, only pages for events explicitly named in the series (like Survival Game or Davy Back Fight) should be kept. All other events and fight pages should be deleted. So, my variant of the list (to delete) is: *Battle of Enies Lobby *Events *Justice Tower Battle *Kamabakka Incident *Shelltown Conflict *Skirmish at Goat Island *List of fights *Jinbei vs. Gecko Moria *Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro vs. Morgan *Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro vs. Morgan *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Alvida *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Coby *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Laboon (and all redirects) *Scratchmen Apoo vs Brooke Ruxax 13:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Events with percific names I suppose should stay. Their named, so okay. Everything with an indefiante name should definately go. Thanks for the list though Ruxax, I myself didn't know them all. One-Winged Hawk 16:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on how long the topic's been up, it's starting to be high time for this pages to be deleted since it seems to be what everyone's agreed to. I'm gonna give this thing a small amount of time more for final arguments and such. After that, I'm unfortunately gonna have to delete them.Mugiwara Franky 17:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Also possibly Going Merry Duel, Spandam's Conspiracy, Battle of Alubarna may be deleted. (Or the latter may be merged with Arabasta Rebellion). Ruxax 17:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe this. Half of these pages don't need to be deleted and you people seems to forget the very reasons why people came to this wikia, because we don't have freedom to create pages whatever we want and now because many good pages are getting deleted; the bigger problem is that if this keeps going it would harder and harder to create new pages without anyone marking them up for deletions. No, I'm not going to leave this wikia as it would be childish, I only wish to create new pages and recreate some already deleted ones without deleting them. This really need to stop or we'll end up like Wikipedia. I have been patiance as I saw pages getting deleted or merged but this is getting to far. End rent Joekido 06:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :We have waited for an answer of the pro of these pages for several weeks, and there has been none. So it is a bit unfair to complain now. :Also, there are 2 others one that were not in Ruxax list, Maxim Battle, Great Doctor Hunt (and maybe Enel's Survival Game). And I still don't see what is the difference between Battle of Marineford and Whitebeard War, these 2 articles should be merged. :Finally, there are some because of these deletion Kdom 07:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Great Doctor Hunt and Enel's Survival Game should be kept because they are terms used in the series. Ruxax 07:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) In the far future (maybe in 1 or 2 years, yeah not so far) I may have to re-create these pages but right now I'm working on Literary technique found in One Piece Great Doctor Hunt and Enel's Survival Game should be kept because they are terms used in the series And so does Skermish at Goat Island, Kamabakka Incident, Battle at Enies Lobby, and Shelltown Conflict you deletionist! Oh, pardon me. Joekido 07:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :No, they aren't. Ruxax 08:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes they are, otherwise we should delete Great Doctor Hunt and Enel's Survival Game as well, going by that logic. Joekido 08:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Kamabakka incident is not used, battle at Enies lobby is a very generic term and it is covered by Enies Lobby Arc. And rather than complaining, why didn't you argument your points in the Forum:Regarding_Fight_Pages discussion. These pages were put candidate for deletion because no constructive arguments were made in order to keep them. Until you make a proper guideline that everyone agrees on, these pages do not need to exist. Kdom 08:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is a major issue, I think we should continue the discussion here Kdom 08:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm just gonna add that I only deleted the pages because as stated by Kdom, nobody seemed to be arguing for keeping the pages for a very long time. I even gave some layway when I decided to finally delete them based on the discussion and even then it seems I missed some. I only did what was based on what it appeared to be a consensus.Mugiwara Franky 12:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) In regards to Skirmish at Goat Island, Kamabakka Incident, Battle at Enies Lobby, and Shelltown Conflict, these aren't exactly named per say. *Skirmish at Goat Island and Shelltown Conflict weren't used as far as I can remember. *Kamabakka Incident wasn't used and could refer to any incident at Kamabakka, like Sanji's, rather than specifically referring to the incident with that one king. Was it stated that it specifically happened at the gay island? *Battle at Enies Lobby does indeed sound abit too generic and is indeed covered up in the arc page. I'm kinda sure the incident wasn't exactly named per say. For some others, here are my opinions. *The events on the Maxim weren't given a name per say. *Great Doctor Hunt kinda should stay as it is an actual event. *The same kinda goes for Enel's Survival Game. *For Batttle of Marineford and Whitebeard War, maybe merge with Whitebeard War. Battle of Marineford could mean the war or it could mean the incident with Shiki. Mugiwara Franky 12:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) So what about Maxim Battle? Ruxax 22:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC)